Finn McMissile
"Finn McMissile, British Intelligence." :—Finn McMissile, introducing himself to Mater Finn McMissile is the tritagonist in Cars 2. Bio Finn is a master British spy. Though charming and eloquent, it's his stealth maneuvering, intelligence and years in the field that enable him to thwart unexpected attacks from bad guys, making quick daredevil escapes. Finn's design is sleek and timeless, but he is also prepared for any tricky situation with an arsenal of ultra-cool gadgets and weaponry, including front and rear grappling hooks, a missile launcher, deployable magnetic explosives and a holographic disguise emiiter. As a seasoned professional in the game of international espionage, Finn believes there's a conspiracy brewing during the World Grand Prix. His clandestine work surrounding the gobal exhibition race puts him on a collision course with Tow Mater, whom he mistakes for an undercover American agent with a genius desguise. ''History'' Finn McMissile is first seen sneaking onto a suspicious oil platform and find out the evil scientist Professor Z is in command of the operations there. Finn is discovered and is forced to escape without getting enough information about the professor's schemes. Later, McMissile and his assistant, Holley Shiftwell, mistake Mater for an American spy (Rod "Torque" Redline previously slipped a device containing classified information onto his body without Mater noticing) and the group agrees to meet the next day at the first race of the World Grand Prix in Tokyo. McMissile rescues Mater from Professor Z 's agents at the race and later at the Tokyo airport and asks him to help thwart Z's plan. At the race in Italy, McMissile, Shiftwell, and Mater are all captured and tied up in Big Bentley, ready for the final race in London. McMissile and the others are minutes away from being crushed by the clock's giant gears but manage to escape at the last minute. The final race begins, and Mater learns that Z and his agents are aiming to kill Lightning McQueen next and thus rushes to warn his friend. McMissile learns that a bomb has been fitted inside Mater's air filter and tries to warn him about the bomb just when he is about to rejoin the others. McMissile, along with the army and the police, have Professor Z arrested and order him to deactive the bomb inside Mater. They later discover that Miles Axlerod (the former oil tycoon who sponsored the World Grand Prix to promote his new renewable fuel) was behind the scheme and his aim was to have the world relenquish the use of all alternative fuels in favor of gasoline, allowing Axlerod to get rich from the untapped oil reserves in his possession. At Radiator Springs, McMissile and Shiftwell pay a visit to Mater and invite him to join them on another secret mission, but he declines, claiming that he is in the place he should be. Personality Finn is elegant, nice, and kind. He's also daring and extremely brave. Specifications *Top Speed: 147 mph *0-60 MPH: 7 seconds *Engine Type: 4.2 Liter Straight 6 with Triple 2V Carbs *Horsepower: 290 Weaponry and Gadgets Finn McMissile is equipped with more gadgets than the other spies, including: *'Four grappling hooks': Disguised as bumperettes, these hooks, attached at the end of strings, can be shot to reach an object at some distance and are strong enough to lift and suspend Finn, giving him extra flexibility. *'Spy camera': Located in the left headlight. Can zoom to see details. *'Missile launcher': Located in the right headlight. *'Digital read-outs': Located on the side mirror. The screen can recieve transmissions from other spies or from the surveillance probes. *'Glass cutter': Consists of small and very compact device, launched from the left side mirror. It attaches itself to the glass, deploys a long stick with the cutting unit at the end that cuts with a circular counter-clockwise movement a circular piece of glass that is then ejected. *'Magnetic explosives launcher': Located in the front wheel hub. Sticks to a metallic surface and explodes after a determined time. *'Deployable machine guns': One on each side, hidden in the side vent. *'Deployable surveillance probes': Located in the rear wheel hub. Very light and compacted into a sphere, Finn can discretly drop one that then deploys feet and open its camera, which transmits an image to Finn's digital read-outs. *'Oil blaster': Located in the rear turn signal. By spreading slippery oil, the gadget permits to loose a chasing car. *'Mounted quad harpoon gun': Located on the undercarriage. Used for a small purpose as the grappling hooks to suspend Finn, but are much more powerful. *'Deployable holographic disguise emitter': Located on the roof. The device instantaneously makes a disguise all around Finn, and many even simulate supplementary volume (like a lightbar). A known disguise is as an airport security guard. *'Wheeled motorized jack': Launched for the undercarriage. A skateboard-shaped gadget that travels to a chasing car, and then deploys its jack, tipping over the car. *'Steel magnets on wheels': Permit Finn to climb up the side of a steel wall. *'Hydrofoil mode': Consists of two retractable foils on the undercarriage. Used for oversea travel. *'Submarine mode': Used for underwater escapes. Includes a breathing apparatus, side directional fins, and the rear wheels that transform into propellers. *Finn also knows karate, wich is great help in car-to-car combat *Being in the business of International Espionage, Finn also knows numerous of languages to help him communicate with locals. Trivia *Originally, Finn was supposed to appear in the first Cars movie. In a sequence that never went beyond the storyboard stage, Lightning and Sally visited a drive-in theatre where a James Bond-type film about a superspy car named Finn McMissile was playing. *The design of Finn is inspired by the ultimate spy car, James Bond's silver 1964 Aston Martin DB5. The look of the car has been slightly tweaked -- Finn has a different grill that looks like a suave mustache -- but like Bond, he does have plenty of gadgets. *Finn is a Pixar in-house design resulting of the blend of several sports cars from the 1960s, notably British and Italian. Character art director Jay Shuster said: "We wanted him to be a really elegantly designed English sportscar from the '60s. We did this really deep search into that kind of car from that era. We took everything from all the cars we love and baked it into Finn." *His small tailfins were inspired by a 1958 British sports car called the Peerless - one of the few British cars with fins. *Finn made a cameo in Toy Story 3 on a poster in Andy's room. *His license plate is 314 FMCM, which includes a reference to his initiales. The number 314 is his voice actor Michael Caine's birthday (March 14, 1933). Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Spies Category:Water Vehicles Category:Swimming Characters Category:Primary Main Characters